User talk:Newvintagestudio
New Vintage Studio (talk) 19:46, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the Butterick 3851 A page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tarna (Talk) 18:12, August 1, 2012 Patterns should be 25 years old or older Hi, The "vintage" cut-off is defined as 25 years old or older (see the About page accessible from the main page). We don't delete 80s patterns even if they exceed that right now, but no 1990s patterns at this time. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 20:21, August 1, 2012 (UTC) No topping vendor links! Hi again, One of the few unbreakable rules: new vendor links go at the bottom of an existing list. You may remove expired links if you are absolutely certain that they are sold or no longer valid (but not if there just may be a site issue, or they are on hold, which could mean vacation). Please read the About page Best regards, --tarna (talk) 21:14, August 1, 2012 (UTC) re: categories Hi, Categories are a bit tricky (they are not search tags, but build a page listing like patterns). Don't feel bad if you are unfamiliar with them. Admins usually clean them up or add them. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 20:28, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Patterns from publications vs. envelope Hi, Absolutely. There are plenty of patterns added here from publications rather than the actual pattern. Mail Order patterns are tricky, as they were often sold by multiple companies (e.g. Anne Adams, Marian Martin, Grit, Laura Wheeler, American Weekly, etc.). When searching if one already exists, type in the number only in the Search field. You may get a long list, but a better understanding of whether the pattern is already there. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 01:32, September 19, 2012 (UTC) location for description Hi, I am not entirely sure whether I understand your question. Are you asking whether the description should be on the pattern page or the photo page? If that is so: The description belongs on the pattern page, not the picture page. Any description (as in caption) for the picture when adding it to the pattern page should be brief. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 18:01, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi, The example you showed me had the description on the pattern page, but under a header. That format is an artifact of an older (and obsolete) template that was badly converted by a wiki bot. To make a long story short, we are cleaning that up as we find them. What you meant by photo text, I presume, is the text directly under the photo (but still on the pattern page) - this is the normal version. What I though you meant was text in the photo caption, which is not correct. I only took a brief glimpse at your latest addition, looks o.k., although I (or someone else) will probably always tweak the picture format (getting rid of the thumb or other tags, adjust size), and work on the categories. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 18:27, September 21, 2012 (UTC) picture replacement Hi, Yes, if the picture is bad (way too small, barely discernible, fuzzy, etc.) please do feel free to replace it. Pictures of the entire envelope front are preferred. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 18:27, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Pattern storage Hi, Well, that is an ongoing problem I though solved when I bought these lovely ready-to-assemble drawer units from Ikea. The drawers were deep and fit most patterns (other than large format) upright. It worked really well until, literally, the bottoms fell out on some of the drawers (inexpensive construction = cannot handle the weight), then the ball bearings gave out on the sliders, also due to weight... So, partially in still functioning drawers, the rest back to the old method: old-fashioned cardboard pattern storage boxes acquired from Hancock Fabrics (they used to sell them online) on shelves or on top of the chest of drawers. Listed patterns are in clear cello bags, filed by pattern company and number - probably like everyone does it. Still on the look-out for the perfect drawer replacements, so much easier. This might be more detail than you bargained for ;) --tarna (talk) 08:26, February 7, 2013 (UTC) needlework, etc. Hi, Yes, good questions. We do have quite a few embroidery transfer patterns on here. Pure knitting, crochet and needlework patterns should not be on here, unless it is embroidery to embellish sewn pieces, or includes sewing instructions (e.g. needlework pillow with sewing instructions for the pillow cover). I hope this makes sense. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 06:29, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Makes sense :o). Also someone posted a wishlist for a pattern I have on my site Vogue 1712. How do I respond to a wish list? New Vintage Studio (talk) 07:52, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Did not see your question until now, since you answered on your own talk page. If the wishlist has a user name, go to their talk page and leave them a message. Hopefully, they have email notification turned on. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 01:30, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello, A link should lead to the page the pattern is listed on (for most, that is the actual pattern listing, for some a list of patterns on a page). If the link does not lead to a pattern listing, just a store front, it is considered expired and can be deleted. Just be careful with messages that the server cannot be found. Sometimes, servers and even sites like easy, etc. go down temporarily. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 20:15, February 10, 2013 (UTC) vendor listings Hi, There are no individual pattern listings in that store, but the link leads to the only page the pattern is sold on - thus directly to the pattern listing as outlined in the rules. There are a few others like it. Yes, it might be annoying as a buyer, but that is how her store works - we cannot very well refuse this vendor for reason of inconvenience. As long as the listing is current, it stays. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 06:57, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Simplicity 6352 Hi, I looked at the record (and made a few tweaks). - The first picture you uploaded was too large, but you could have just adjusted that in source mode (tab at top of Edit box) by adding the pixel width. - You added way too many returns after the picture - that won't do anything unless the tags (i.e. left, right, thumb) are removed from the source on the picture. Here is a link to a very helpful page: http://vintagepatterns.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Wikitext Best regards, --tarna (talk) 17:54, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi, On your questions: - If I replaced a description, I usually check that it is the original envelope description, before replacing (but hey - I am human...). I check all new entries (for formatting, category clean-up and additions, etc.) - nothing personal. - Pattern dating - I use a list Cemetarian put together and updates (she lets me use it, since I contributed to it), based on pattern numbers and ranges gleaned from actual publications, such as catalogs. - Not sure what exactly you mean by the brown paper bag patterns. Are these major pattern manufacturers, such as Simplicity, Butterick, etc. someone removed the envelopes for (or where store stock was returned envelope only) or are you talking about mail order patterns? - One request - if you have a choice between a picture of a full envelope and a partial picture, please use the full envelope. Always preferred. Best regards, Birgit Hi Tammy, I don't know if there is an official name for those store overstock returns, but as far as the wiki is concerned, they are just entered as Simplicity .... Best regards, --tarna (talk) 19:53, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Resolved? Hi, I think this resolved itself? The picture is used on a page you created...? Only admins can delete pages, so Petite Main or I would be the right contact if you do need one to be removed. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 17:37, May 4, 2013 (UTC)